


my roots

by vengefulspirit



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (It's Akechi), Angst with a Happy Ending, Author is trans, M/M, Other, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vengefulspirit/pseuds/vengefulspirit
Summary: I'm stronger than I ever knew. I'm strong because of you.





	1. Chapter 1

His hands shook as he pulled the hood over his head tightly, ducking out of the aisle with a nondescript box in his hands. The cashier looked at him with bored eyes and sighed, “That’ll be 1,051 yen.”

Akechi slipped a bill out of his wallet along with some coins, the coins falling onto the counter with a loud clatter. He apologized quietly and the cashier shrugged. He’d made sure to go to a convenience store far from his apartment, that way no one could recognize him. His hands had been shaking even as the boy behind the counter handed him his stuff.

His apartment was a few blocks down the street, yet he still had to be careful. It was late at night and the last thing he needed was for someone to catch him outside holding the contents he had. The November air was chilly against his flushed skin, and once Akechi had arrived back at his apartment, the warmth was much welcomed.

Though it wasn’t time to rest. He tossed the bag on the counter and grabbed the box inside, his receipt fluttering to the floor. Akechi shut his bathroom door behind him and shuddered a deep breath out, and finally held the box in front of him.

With trembling fingers he managed to rip the box open and pull out one of the carefully wrapped devices, nearly dropping it into the sink. Akechi leaned against the counter as he read the instructions with bleary eyes, and he grimaced. He put a hand to his belly, thumb stroking his clothed skin gently, and sighed.

_It’s now or never, I suppose._

He wasn’t foolish enough to listen to one pregnancy test. He had bought different brands after the first test, and tried each out. By the time he’d taken his sixth pregnancy test, the denial was hard to keep up. Akechi groaned and threw the plastic at the floor and rubbed at his eyes furiously. _I will not cry, I will not cry._

Frustration pricked at his mind, causing him annoyance beyond anything else. Shido has contacted him, telling him of a new assignment he was to take care of before next week. Akechi grimaced and put a hand to his belly, fingers twitching. Was the constant physical strain on his body good, or was it too early to tell? Akechi felt cold dread when he realized that he knew absolutely nothing about pregnancy.

 _It’s not like I have anyone I can tell, Shido would likely make my life hell and Akira—_ Akechi’s heart lurched at the thought of Akira. _Akira will never know. He must never find out I mean I just… he might blame me, like Shido blamed my own mother._

Akechi looked at his reflection in his washroom mirror. He looked tired and his eyes reflected many ghosts. The teen detective grimaced and suddenly his nails dig deep into the soft flesh of his tummy. He pulled at his binder and growled, staring down at his body made him feel worse. _This is all my fault,_ Akechi thought with deep sadness. It felt as if a shard of ice had embedded itself in his chest, making it hard for him to breathe.

The pregnancy didn’t matter, not when the father of the child was soon to be dead. Akechi figured he’d soon follow in pursuit, after Shido is dealt with. His death would be long awaited, and Akechi knew that he could never live without Shido. He could never live without _Akira_ , not anymore.

* * *

 

“Welcome to LeBlanc— oh, it’s just you.”

“Hey man, why you gotta be so cold towards your best bro?” Ryuji slumped forward onto the counter as he took a seat in front of Akira, who was currently drying a mug. “I’m so _bored_ , can we go into Mementos today? I’ll call everyone.”

Akira put the cup down and shook his head. “Sorry but… I haven’t heard from Akechi in a few days, and we can’t go in without him.” the raven replied as he grabbed another freshly cleaned mug to wipe dry. “I know, I know. It’s annoying having to wait for him, don’t even say it. I can see it in your face.”

The blond in front of him feigned offense, then grinned. “‘Spose it ain’t really a secret that I hate his guts. But really… can’t we just call him and ask him to come to a group meeting?”

“Hm…” Akira hummed. “I don’t see the harm in it… but don’t call the others. Let me get ahold of Akechi first, we don’t want to be on his bad side.”

In truth Akira has been concerned for the detective, though he wasn’t really one to text he hadn’t visited LeBlanc in the past few days, something that even Sojiro noticed. _I hope he’s okay…_ Akira thought, having way too much concern for someone who was to soon be his murderer.

While those thoughts ran through his head, he pulled out his phone to send a message to Akechi.

 **[Akira]** Hey Akechi, we’re having a group meeting today to regroup. Participant is mandatory, you can’t miss it.

  **[Akira]** We got snacks this time.

 **[Akechi]** My apologies, I have been feeling under the weather as of late. But if you insist I stop by…

 **[Akira]** Please.

He winced, embarrassed by how desperate he seemed.

 **[Akira]** I mean. Please do come! I could even fix you a cup of coffee and we can chat after the others leave.

 **[Akechi]** Very well. I will be on my way shortly, don’t hesitate to start without me. I promise I’ll be there.

“Well he says he’s coming. Alert the others, but don’t be hasty.” Akira said as he tapped his fingers on the bar surface, unable to prevent the anxiety from rising in his chest. He couldn’t help it, his last meeting with Akechi had been… a few weeks ago.

They had secured the route to Sae’s treasure, but Akechi had told them they would have to wait to send the calling card. But even before that, Akechi and Akira had done things together. The mere thought of the activities they had indulged in was enough to bring a red tint to his cheeks, and Akira cleared his throat.

“Hey leader, what’s got ya so flustered? You ain’t usually like this.” Ryuji smirked and nudged him over the counter. “Is it miss heiress? You two, man. How did you end up with a girl like her?”

Akira shook his head and frowned. “No no, you’re mistaken. Our relationship is strictly business!” Akira managed to mutter, crossing his arms. “Haru’s a good friend, but she and I are most definitely _not_ in a relationship.” he said adamantly.

Ryuji smirked and nodded his head slowly, “right. Yeah sure, I’ll believe that.” he winked.

The bell above the front door jingled and the two of them quickly turned to see who arrived.

“Welcome to LeBla— Akechi!” Akira exclaimed, his voice an octave higher than normal. ”You got here really fast, no one else but Ryuji’s here…” he looked at the blond hesitantly, but his friend was busying himself with his phone, no doubt to distract himself from the newcomer.

The detective stood in the doorway awkwardly, bundled from head to toe in warm clothes. There was a red scarf wrapped around his neck and a thick jacket fit snugly around his torso. “Ah- I was around the area, so I decided to head over. Groceries can wait, huh?” he said as he shuffled to take a seat at his usual spot, right next to Ryuji. “I assumed everyone was already here when you called me in…” Akechi said hesitantly.

Akira couldn’t help but take note of his unusual pallid appearance. His skin was pale, his cheeks rosy, and his eyes were glossy and wet.

“You got a cold or something?” Ryuji asked and Akechi smiled and shook his head.

“Er… something like that.”

Akira eventually placed a cup of steaming coffee in an extra large mug, and frowned when he noticed Akechi grimacing. The cup of coffee went unnoticed even as the others began piling in, and Akira sent a quick text to Sojiro letting him know that he’d be closing the shop for a few hours.

They all piled up in the attic, a space heater placed to the side closest to Haru. Morgana hopped up on the table and shot a look at Akira, raising an eyebrow. “Well Joker, what’s this about? Do you want us to go into Mementos today?” he asked and Akira shrugged.

“Not really, I just wanted to have a meeting to make sure we were all still on the same page. It’s been about a week since we secured a route to Sae-san’s treasure, and around two more weeks until we can proceed as Akechi planned.” Akira said, aware of Akechi’s eyes on the back of his head. “If everyone is in agreement…” Akira muttered.

“I propose we head into Mementos,” Akechi spoke up. Everyone turned their eyes onto him and the detective shuffled nervously, an uncharacteristic trait that had him worried. “We should stay at the top of our game physically… and make sure we are fit enough to challenge Sae-san’s shadow.” His suggestion had Makoto nodding, and even gained the approval of Ryuji.

Morgana blinked. “Are you sure you’re fit to go into the metaverse Akechi? You look so pale…”

The comment made Akechi lower his gaze to the floor and he laughed. “I suppose I am a little under the weather, and if you would rather me sit out on this mission I would not object.” Akechi’s fingers overlapped each other, a nervous tick Akira had noticed a while back.

“No, we will not go into Mementos.” Makoto said, and Akechi’s eyes brightened at her words. “We have class tomorrow and we need to study for midterms, so going there is out of the question.” the class president said with a dignified voice, and Akira nodded. 

For once class was to be used as an excuse, and he wasn’t at all ashamed. “I agree,” he said, “while it is nice to be at the top of our physical game, our education is important. Sorry Akechi, but Queen says so.” Akira leaned back to smile apologetically, hoping it came off as kind as he wanted it to.

“I think that concludes the meeting then.” Akechi concedes.

“Eh? Already? But we just got here!” Ryuji had protested and pulled out his phone to check the time. Yusuke had his hand placed contemplatively on his chin, eyeing Akechi carefully. The artist seemed as if he were trying to figure out an age old question, but his looks went unnoticed.

“Come on, Ryuji. Have some tact!” Ann said as they all piled down the stairs, pushing Ryuji out of the cafe, claiming he needed to help her carry stuff back to her place.

All who remained was Akechi, Yusuke, Makoto, and of course Morgana. Akira stood awkwardly at the foot of the stairs, hand grasped on the railing tightly.

“I think I will stay here,” Akechi began, “I have some work to catch up on.” he said as he moved to take a seat at the bar. Makoto brushes her hair to the side and cleared her throat, gaining Akechi’s attention.

“Are you sure you are alright?” she asked softly.

Yusuke hummed, the artist clicking his tongue, as if figuring out a truly unsolvable question. “You look as if you have been ill these past few days, have you eaten properly?”

“Are you one to ask that kind of question, Yusuke?” Akira chimed in, and Yusuke laughed lowly. “Just leave him be, I’ll get the answer out of him.” he declared even as Akechi shot him a look of disapproval. “See ya guys, but the shop _is_ closed. Only one visitor!”

The two of them begin to leave, and Makoto spared one last glance at Akechi before exiting the building. Even Morgana had ducked out, joining Futaba back at Sojiro’s home. The brunet hadn’t had his cache, a clear indicator that he had no intention of working. Akechi brushed his bangs to the side and sighed, rubbing his arms.

“It’s quite chilly today, you know? Even with my jacket and scarf I am freezing.”

Akira took a few steps closer to the detective, listening to his rambling. “I wasn’t sure what the forecast would be today, it _is_ November, so I shouldn’t be too surprised it is cold.”

“Goro…”

The detective looked at him with tired eyes, red rims peeking through the concealer he had hastily put on his face. Akira’s heart swelled with the need to comfort him, and he sighed and crossed his arms. “Come with me, upstairs. You look tired.”

Akechi rolled his eyes. “That’s not necessary—“

“It wasn’t a question.” he said sharply, and Akechi looked at him with wide eyes.

“Alright… I suppose.” Akechi smiled a little and followed him up the stairs, taking each step carefully. The teen rubbed his hands together as he sat down on the couch, watching Akira drag the heater closer to him.

When he was satisfied with the placement of the heater he took a seat next to Akechi and grinned. “So… I know it’s been a few weeks since we’ve seen each other.. you haven’t been answering my texts or calls. Are you… okay?” Akira asked, grabbing one of his hands gently. He noted as Akechi’s gaze glistened, the boy lowered his head and sighed.

“To be truthful, things haven’t been going as well as I’d want them to.” he admitted without so much as looking up. “Things have been hectic down at the station, and I haven’t even seen Sae-san for one second since all of the thief business started. I worry about the status of the case- I haven’t even been consulted on anything.” Akechi sank further into the couch and breathed out deeply. “I don’t even know if my initial plan will work… can changing her heart really change her entire goal?”

Akira hummed, squeezing Akechi’s hand to come off as reassuring. “I’m sure she’ll come to her senses, if everyone else we’ve changed has before, Nijima Sae can be no different.”

Akechi looked mournful and Akira felt his chest twinge with remnants of guilt. _You’re the enemy, lying to get me off your back, and yet here I am comforting you. I shouldn’t even trust you… yet I do._ Akira cleared his throat and sat back, looking up at the ceiling. They needed to change the subject, Akira didn’t want to let Akechi’s thoughts linger. “Makoto’s really been drilling us lately, with school and all that. If I didn’t know any better I’d think she would want to kill us with school.” he joked lightly. “I wouldn’t be too opposed to it if she had just been more nicer.”

The boy beside him yawned. “Apologies… I am tired. I did not get much sleep last night I—“ Akechi was cut off by another yawn. He snapped his mouth shut and grimaced.

“Want to take a nap? My bed is pretty comfortable.” _But we both know this._ “Just to nap. I don’t want you leaving this cafe as bleary eyed as you are.” Akira nudged him playfully, and Akechi’s cheeks went red like his own. He nodded and let Akira guide him to the bed, pulling him close to him as he pulled the covers up over them. Akira pressed Akechi to his chest, digging his face into the area between Akechi’s neck and shoulder.

“Sleep well.” he mumbled.

Akira rubbed his back in soothing circles, only stopping when he felt Akechi relax and his breathing slow down. He was fast asleep in his arms. Akira blinked sleepily when he looked down at Akechi’s sleeping face, and he smiled. _Cute…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew it sure has been over a month since i updated this fic. i updated the ch fic because i will include a epilogue of sorts. 
> 
> WOW 500 HITS??? THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR CLICKING ON THIS FIC!!  
> thank you so much for the overwhelming support on this fic!! i will try and get the third chapter out sooner than this i promise.

_They fell back onto Akira’s bed unceremoniously, Goro underneath the raven-haired boy. Akira pushed his tongue into Goro’s mouth, pressing up against the brunet’s own as he swallowed his moans._

_There was no rhyme or reason as to why they had found themselves in this situation. It was simply because Akira had found Goro attractive, right? Akira didn’t know, but the way Goro stared up at him sweetly made him feel a certain way. A certain way that made his pants tighten._

_“Akechi— we can’t… I don’t have any condoms.” Akira stated reluctantly. Unluckily for him Goro just shrugged and leaned up to kiss him deeply._

_Upon pulling away Goro smirked. “That’s okay, you’ll just pull out before you come.”_

_Having Tokyo’s golden boy beneath him was one thing- having him talk about sex was another. Akira shuddered, continuing to frown however. “God you’re so sexy. I can’t resist you.” Akira groaned as Goro pushed his hips up to meet his. “Tell me you want this as bad as I do.”_

_Goro was already unbuttoning his blazer, shrugging it off so he could work on his undershirt. “I’m so ready for this, I think I’ve been waiting since I first met you, Kurusu-kun.”_

_“Akira.” he said suddenly. The brunet looked at him funnily, and Akira flushed sheepishly. “Call me Akira… Goro…?” he said hesitantly. The boy beneath him smiled and nodded, prompting Akira to lean down to kiss him once more._

* * *

 

He blinked blankly, eyes staring absently at the floor of the train. Goro wasn’t paying attention to anything in particular, the sounds of the world around him going through one ear and out the other. He loathed to admit it but sleeping next to Akira, _in Akira’s arms_ , had helped give him one of the best nights of sleep in a long while.

Not since he had found out about the pregnancy, that is.

Goro wanted to sigh. He hadn’t the bravery to tell Akira about anything, lying through his teeth to get him through his time with the Phantom Thieves leader. It wasn’t like there was anything important-- it’s not like Akira had much time left in this world anyway. Neither did Goro, so even if Akira had accepted it, there was no way there was time to celebrate.

 _Celebrate, ha!_ Goro scoffed inwardly. There was nothing to celebrate. This child was cursed, just like Goro was.

His thoughts were pulled away from the dark when he felt his phone buzz.

An unknown number was calling him-- but Goro knew just who it was. He exited the train at the next stop and hurried around a corner, pressing his phone to his ear as he answered. “Hello? Shido-san?” he asked, hoping that his voice wasn’t as shaky as he felt. “I apologize for not contacting you sooner, some things came up, you see...”

“What could be more important than checking in? Have you been slacking off, Akechi?”

His grip around his phone tightened as he shook his head. “N-No sir. I’ve simply been under the weather as of late.” Goro said lightly, trying not to let his tone get as clipped as he felt. “I have been resting is all…” Despite his best efforts Goro knew that Shido did not care about his well-being, neither of them trusted each other, yet Goro thought that some paternal instinct of his would kick in, learning of a sick child.

“I could care less about you being sick.” Shido grumbled. “If you’re going to disappear for weeks on end, then maybe you’re not cut out for this kind of job? I can easily find someone else you know--”

“No, I’m okay!” Goro near-shouted, eyes going wide at his sudden outburst. “M-My apologies, sir. I’m fine, I’m over it now… what did you need to talk to me about?”

Silence on the other end aside from the sound of papers being shuffled.

“I have another target for you that I need you to take care of before the end of the week. Do remember to check in while you’re at it.” A click. The call was ended, and Goro pulled his phone away from his ear as if it had burned him.

 _Asshole,_ Goro thought grumpily as he looked around him. He had miraculously ended up on the Yongen platform, and a thought came to him as he took on his surroundings. _That shady doctor Akira gets his medicine from… she’d keep a secret, right?_ Absently a hand went to his stomach, protectively. Despite his best efforts to ignore it, he was curious about the child within him, maybe that doctor could help him?

It was how he found himself at her doorstep, pushing through the door and immediately placing a smile on his face.

A black haired woman sat behind the desk reading a magazine, dark eyes flicking up as she noticed Goro’s presence. “Ah, you’re a celebrity aren’t you?” she asked monotonously. Upon Goro’s nod she smiled and stood up. “Right this way.” she gestured to the first door on the right and showed him in.

She wasn’t as scary as she looked, it seemed. Though she seemed rough around the edges, Takemi Tae wasn’t as bad as she made herself out to be. Goro took a seat on the examination bed, fidgeting uselessly with his phone while he waited for Takemi to make her appearance.

Soon enough did she arrive, clipboard and pen in each hand. “You better have a reason for bothering me so late in the day.” she said, not even looking up from her board. Did she treat all of her customers this way, Goro wondered. Takemi looked up at Goro and squinted momentarily before blinking in recognition. “Hey… you’re that detective prince everyone talks about, aren’t you?”

Goro barely managed to conceal the wince the nickname had caused. It wasn’t his idea to take up such a title-- but Shido had insisted on the whole idol persona, and once that man had his mind set it was hard to sway him. “Y-Yes. Akechi Goro is my name, it’s a pleasure to meet you miss…?”

Takemi snorted. “You arrive at my clinic and you don’t even know my name?” she rolled her eyes. “Takemi. Tae Takemi. Good to meet you too, Akechi Goro-san.” she lowered her arms and locked the door behind her, kicking her foot up to prop herself against the door. “Now that we’re alone, mind telling me what you’re doing here?”

He blinked slowly before averting his gaze. “I… was wondering if…” he bit his lip. “If you knew anything about abortions.”

The raven haired woman’s eyes widened, and she coughed to hide her surprise. “This isn’t an abortion clinic, you know.” she said dryly. “If you’ve come here under the guise of a prank, I suggest you leave immediately.”

Goro lifted his head and shook his head vehemently. “No! You don’t understand-- you’re the only one I can go to about this!” Goro tried not to sound too desperate, but his voice betrayed him. “I… made a mistake, and I can’t tell anyone about it… because of my image.” the brunet whispered resembling a small, frightened child in that moment.

She stared him down before finally sighing and lowering her head. “Look, kid, I don’t perform that kind of stuff. I’m not a surgeon. But…” she sighed once again. “There’s nothing I can do to help you, I’m sorry.” Takemi said, sounding genuinely apologetic in that very moment. As she spoke the pit in his stomach grew, and suddenly she felt and sounded very, very far away.

“Thank you for your help, Doctor…”

* * *

The police station basement was made of concrete, its walls prevented any sound from escaping the rooms. Akechi hated going down there, it only further stacked up the evidence of abuse going on behind closed doors. The other police used physical means to get their answers, drugging and beating the detainees. Akechi never truly favored that option, but he supposed for those with no supernatural abilities, it was the only way.

Akira had been arrested and stuck down in one of the basement interrogation rooms, and he strolled down the hallway calmly. His heart thumped in his chest as he anticipated his upcoming actions. So close… justice is easily obtainable on the other side of this hallway. Sae has stopped in front of him, eyes widening at the thought of his arrival. “Akechi-kun, what are you doing here?” she asked, clearly shocked.

Akechi put a hand to his chin and laughed softly. “You must not have heard. The SIU director put me directly in charge of this case, I’ve simply come down to ask the witness a few questions.” he smiled at Sae, although his fingers ached to wrap around her neck and strangle her. “I’m sorry that I deceived you, but sometimes to get closer to your enemies you must reject those closest to you. Don’t worry, rest assured I will get all the proper answers out of the leader of the Phantom Thieves.”

The prosecutor looked confused and squinted. Akechi fought back the desire to squirm under her scrutinizing gaze. “Akechi-kun, have you seen this phone before?” she asked as she pulled a smartphone from her bag. The moment he laid his eyes on the phone, his head hurt for a few split seconds, and then it all went away

“I don’t know why you’re asking that. That is the witnesses phone, is it? I believe that was found at the scene of his arrest… it wouldn’t do good for you to have it on your person, it is evidence.” Akechi said calmly. He fought the frown that threatened to twist his lips, though Sae seemed to have that covered. “I won’t tell them that you have it, if you just run along.”

Sae blinked. “No reason. I must be going.” she said, stuffing the phone back in her bag and walked past him. Akechi waited until she was out of ear shot, and a wicked grin split his face.

“Foolish woman.” he chuckled. Akechi straightened himself out and made his way down the hall, where there was a guard posted by the door. “Excuse me, I have come to speak with the witness, but due to his unpredictable nature I would like if it you are inside with me.” he asked, flashing the most innocent gaze he could muster.

The police officer blinked but nodded.

Inside the interrogation room, Akechi smelled blood and sweat. He grimaced when his eyes lay upon Akira Kursu, bloody, bruised, and so tired. Akechi swiftly grabbed the gun off the police officer and held it up, shooting the guard in the chest. He watched as the body fell to the floor, and for added measure he shot another bullet into the man’s head. Akechi waited a few moments before lifting his head to smile at Akira, who looked horrified but not surprised. “What are you thinking?” he wondered out loud.

Akira glared. “Just wondering how you learned how to kill so efficiently.” he said with a raspy voice, and Akechi smiled once again as he held the gun tightly in his hands. “Why did you do it, Akechi?” The brunet felt his stomach tighten, they were back to the last name basis, as it should be.

He giggled and covered his mouth with his free hand, to suppress the laughter. “Did you actually think I was really on your side? It’s too cliché, wouldn’t you think? The ace detective abandons his true justice to fight with the ones he’s been chasing after for so long…” Akechi giggled even more and then lowered the gun. “You’re even more foolish than I thought, Kurusu. I was never your friend.” he spat.

The hurt was evident on Akira’s face, and he bit his lip to hold his tongue. “You don’t have to kill me, Akechi. We can make it out of this together.” Akira tried to reason with him, though Akechi shook his head and sighed.

“I suppose since you will be dead soon, I might as well indulge you as to why that just can’t happen.” Akechi said darkly and walked up to the table, waving the pistol in front of his face. “You see, Kursu-kun, you cannot survive because… because I am pregnant with your bastard child.” he said with a smile, darkness swirling in his red irises. “That’s right,” he pulled away and sighed softly, “because of this little mistake- I must eliminate all ties to my past, including you. For the sake of my future.” Akechi lifted the gun, pressing the cold metal of the silencer up against Akira’s bruised and sweaty forehead. “This is your justice.”

A sharp sound whistled from the gun, and Akira’s eyes went wide.  
Blood trickled down out of the gunshot wound in Akira’s head, and the teen was frozen. Akechi watched with a mixture of horror and glee as the top of his body wavered until he fell down face first onto the table, blood pooling around his head. He fell with a sickening crunch, and Akechi could only imagine that it was the sound of his fragile skull shattering. He tapped his head with the tip of his gun, and when Akira didn’t move, he let out the breath he had been holding.

He moved quickly as he twisted the silencer off the gun and placed the gun in Akira’s bloodied hand. Akechi slipped the silencer into his breast pocket and turned away, but before he left the interrogation room he put a hand to his stomach, and closed his eyes. Akechi ran his fingers over the small, barely noticeable bump in his belly. It’s okay, it will all be over. I won’t let you be born into a world as despicable as this.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no set update schedule but i have a good portion of the second chapter written and the third chapter will come easily afterward. thanks for reading and leave a kudos/comment <3
> 
> EDIT: rating has gone up from Teen Audiences to Mature because of a scene in chapter 2.


End file.
